Banished-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Segment 1; A god-demon cross, or demigod, and his mother are banished from their home in the heavens..Zero must either fend for himself or adapt to the human way of life while his mother seeks answers as to why they were pushed from heaven..(Chapters 1-5) Segment 2; A new threat emerges after a fight for control in the heavens, but this time, a threat to humanity..(6-)
1. Exiled

**Author's Notes; Semi-shounen ai. Some fluff. Since I'm sure the union of angels and demons resulting in a nephilim has probably been done to death, I decided to go for a god-demon cross..I'm guessing the word I'm looking for is demigod, but I can't be sure..As for Zero's mother, Nyx is the 3rd, if I remember right, ancient Greek god to ever exist and the first Greek elemental goddess, presiding over the night..Please enjoy..Bear in mind for this and the second chapter that I don't have the storyline completely figured out just yet, but I do have an idea of where it will go..**

The clear blue sky grew dark and changed to black as a female figure carrying a smaller body descended to the ground. She didn't notice that where she had touched down was on the grounds of a high school and all the human children ran in fear with the exception of a curious few. "I am sorry, my son. We have a home no more and we must fend for ourselves. I apologize so, but I must leave you in this harsh light. Alas, I shall seek you upon the night." The dark-clad woman said, a distorted vocal echo was heard and intimidated the humans watching even more. She rubbed her son's head gently, his mane red as blood and when she moved her hand, a spiked crown similar to the one she was wearing too had settled on his head. His crown had a protruding gem of Amethyst on the front, hers was Sapphire. She hugged him tightly for a good while before departing, the darkness gradually fading with her as she slowly disappeared.

When the sky returned to blue, one student of short stature, short brown hair, and green eyes made his way closer to the collapsed body. The redhead was breathing, but he seemed unconscious. The brunette came closer and observed the redhead carefully. He liked the color of the long mane this boy had and his body looked very fit. He blushed at the fact that the redhead was shirtless and wearing a black waist robe. There appeared to be something extending from his back. It was a pair of black wings with red webbing and tall black wingclaws on the topmost folds, pointing inwards. The brunette had never seen such a strange creature, although he looked kinda human, except for the wings and the long black marks on his forearms.

The gem on the redhead's crown glowed slightly as the brunette read some writing on the ground that the woman left behind. It read, "This is Zero, prince of the darkness. Because we have been banished from our home in the sky, I am left with no choice but to leave him on this earth as I cannot stand in the light long. Being the son to a demon father, Zero's body can stand both light and fire. To whomever reads this, please offer him a good home and treat him kindly as I shall come to him upon nightfall to check on his wellbeing. I look forward to meeting the kind soul who decides to take him in. Signed, Nyx, the Goddess of the Night" Upon understanding the situation, the brunette felt bad for the redhead, looking at him. He could hear him groaning as he began to stir, blue eyes squinted at the sunlight and eyed the grass in avoidance. The brunette grew nervous, seeing that he was awake. Zero let his eyes adjust as he looked around some more, pushing himself up a little. When he noticed the brunette, he moved back a little. "A...human?" He asked confused. "What is this place? Who are you? What are you doing here?" Zero's voice also possessed a vocal echo, but it wasn't distorted and made his voice sound heavenly. The brunette grew more nervous noticing that and gulped gently before answering. "Th-this is a...high school building. I-I'm X...X Light. Your mother had to leave you here..." X pointed to the note on the ground. Zero read the note and sighed. "I do not believe this...Those stupid gods exiled us." He growled, standing up and turning away. "Regardless of those checkups, I cannot be with her anymore..." His wings sank and his head lowered, the crown stayed secure on his head, and his fists clenched. X really felt bad for him and could see his father coming for him not too far away. "Um, w-would you like to stay with me?" He asked. That made Zero blush a little as he turned back towards X. "Truly? Th-That is very kind of you." X grinned a little. "Wait here, ok?" Zero nodded as X walked to his father, Thomas Light. Light seemed curious about Zero and let X walk him closer. He also saw the note left by Nyx, letting it and X explain the ordeal. "I'm sorry you are so ill-fated, Zero. Please do come live with us. X is an only child and I am so busy I cannot spare but so much time for him. I'm sure he would enjoy having a friend." Light said. That word touched Zero, making his head drop again and a fist rested on his chest. He'd never had a friend before. None in heaven ever dared associate with him, with the exception of some desperate temptresses for the gods. He stayed in thought for a moment before nodding deeply and following them home. "Thank you so much."

Their house was a two-story not far from the school. Light let X and Zero inside first before going to the basement to return to his work. X locked the door behind them, Zero had his wings folded because of the door, his wingclaws rested on his shoulders as he waited for X and looked around at the house. He observed the den with its couches and the nearby kitchen with the stove and other devices he wasn't familiar with or had seen before. X showed him around downstairs before leading him upstairs. Upstairs had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, making Zero wonder where he'd sleep. X's room, however, had a bunk-bed. X usually slept on the bottom bunk, but he would sleep on the top sometimes. "If the couch isn't comfy enough, you can try my top bunk." X offered. "Thank you." Zero said, already climbing the ladder to give it a trial. He slowly relaxed onto the bed. "Mm, I believe I favor this already." X chuckled, happy to hear that Zero approved. The redhead fell asleep almost at once, having had a rough day. X was able to tell, hearing his deep relaxed breathing and settled for a nap.

That night, Zero woke just as his mother arrived. Nyx sat beside Zero, rubbing his shoulder. "How are you faring, dearest?" "Good. A young boy and his father kindly let me stay with them." He told her. "I believe the boy is sleeping below me. I last saw his father go below ground." Nyx nodded. "I shall thank them via message before I depart in the morning." She stayed with him through the night, comforting him until the dawn came signaling her leave. She tucked Zero in and kissed him goodnight. He was nocturnal too. Before departing and fading away, she left visible messages on the closest walls to X and Light, both of which read, "Thank you for taking my prince of the night in. Best wishes and blessings from the darkness. Signed, Nyx."


	2. Bonding with a Beast

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. I did it before somewhere, but I borrowed from Child of Light again with the fake crown protection part..I find it a rather creative concept personally..In any case, I'm not exaggerating, Zeus is scared shitless of Nyx as are the other gods, and aye, Nyx is rightfully more powerful than him which makes their exile all the more suspect..Based on my knowledge, Nyx and Lucifer never interacted so their affair in this is creative liberty..Zero's expected reason for their exile is his own perspective..and the only example I recall of gods letting their non-god children live is Poseidon having an affair with a mermaid and she had giant cyclops children, a little reference to the famous story, The Odyssey..Please enjoy..**

The young brunette woke early the next morning. He sat up and stretched, excited that he had company as he climbed the ladder to see the half-demon, half-god boy. Zero groaned and turned over in the bed to get the sunlight out of his eyes. He noticed X on his way up. "Hello and morning to you, X." X grinned a little and sat next to him after he was up the ladder. "Good morning, Zero." Zero sat up a little slowly. "I am grateful to you and your father for taking me in and feel compelled to repay you. If there is anything I can do for either of you, tell me and I shall do it." X grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, it was nothing. Please, you don't have to do anything for us." Zero tilted his head a little before shrugging and putting his crown on. "Hmm, as you wish." He said, stretching out his arms and wings. "Is there something troubling you?" X shook his head gently. "No. I-I want to get to know you...You seem very interesting to me somehow. I don't get this feeling about most people." The redhead looked at X as he folded his wings back and hooked his wingclaws back to his shoulders. "Very well. What do you wish to know?"

X's eyes went almost promptly to Zero's crown. "Are you...truly a prince?" Zero nodded deeply. "Yes. My mother, Nyx the Goddess of the Night, is an ancient goddess. She is one of the oldest and was one of the first to rule over the night, a pioneer of elemental gods, even though she is not addressed as a queen. Alas, she is one. The crown I wear is a fake, but is meant to protect me from any ill-intent of other mythical beings. It is made of Onyx and Amethyst. Onyx wards off evil and repels malice. Amethyst clears the mind. So, not only does it protect me, it helps keep my mind straight." X nodded in understanding. He'd read about the effects of gemstones before. "I see. U-um, what exactly are you?" That wasn't a pleasant topic for the redhead, but he still answered. "I am the result of a union between a goddess and a demon king. Lucifer somehow tricked my mother into an affair and when they learned of demon blood in me, we were exiled from the heavens to dwell on the earth. I am a god-demon cross, a demi-god of sorts. I suppose you can say that I am just like the angel-demon cross, the nephilim, but from an even more extreme and inconceivable union. All of her children born before me were full gods. I am the only exception. Lucifer did not want me, so she raised me herself." X's grin disappeared. "Why were you and your mother banished?" Zero sighed. "Because I am not a pure god and the gods have no tolerance for impure beings on their clouds or in their skies, I would expect. Mother is capable of having children by herself, how I know not, and until lately, none of the other gods have dared mess with her. Even the king of gods, Zeus, is scared of her. Something is amiss up there, I fear."

X shook his head, agreeing with him but thinking of his situation as very unfair. "You seem different from both the other gods and demons somehow." Zero was touched by that. "Demons are rumored not to possess a heart, hence why they never regret their ill deeds. Gods are thought of as all powerful, arrogant, and severe. I have never seen arrogance or severity from my mother. I agreed to the title she gave me, the prince of darkness, to show that not all demons are evil and that even darkness can be kind." It was X's turn to be touched. "That's beautiful, Zero. Your mind and heart do work differently than theirs." Zero shrugged. "If I possess a heart." He didn't know for sure if he had one. This made X reach his hand out towards him. The redhead watched him do so, looking at X's small hand. X slowly reached closer until his hand was on Zero's chest. He definitely felt beating. "I believe you do possess a heart." Zero's left hand covered X's, feeling part of the beating. "So I do. Since you have opened it, you may have it if you wish." X blushed at that and looked up at him in uncertainty, wondering where that came from. Zero seemed to catch on promptly. "You came to me when I was in need and offered me shelter when no others of your kind dared to. That is how I know you are different and better than the other humans at your school." X was moved to tears and clung to Zero in a tight hug. This surprised Zero and made him blush, but he returned the hug tightly and wrapped his red and black wings around him protectively. "How old are you, Zero?" X asked as they hugged. "I am at the age you humans consider the start of adulthood. I am 18. And you, X? Why do you ask? Is there some sort of custom in regard to age among humans?" The redhead asked, looking at X. The brunette's arms slowly dropped from the hug. "I'm 16...I'm still a kid." X sounded a little down. Zero noticed and held him closer, sensing X's sorrow. "Why are you so disheartened all of a sudden? Do humans judge the bonds of others on age?" X nodded deeply. "Yes. Even if its only by several years, two people with that age difference couldn't date without others being suspicious..." Zero shook his head. "I fear that is silly and you should not concern yourself with the opinions of others. Age is a trivial number, not something that should dictate courtship...Wait one moment...Do you mean to say you seek courtship with me?" He asked, blushing again. X nodded slowly and shyly, looking down. "Y-yes...unless you don't want to date another guy." Zero pondered. "Mother has mentioned that courtship between two of the same gender was common back in the old world in ancient times. In my eyes, you have already shown that you are very ideal mating material. Very well, I return your feelings, but you will have to teach me the human ways if this is to be my home from now on. They are foreign to me." He nodded, holding X's head to his chest gently. X let tears of joy escape him as he hugged Zero tightly again and listened to his heartbeat.

"I have something to ask of you." Zero said, watching him. X looked up at him. "What is it?" "If you find it possible, I would like you to stay up and meet my mother tonight. She did say she wanted to meet those generous enough to provide me a home." X pondered a little. "Meeting a real goddess...It is the weekend so I don't see why not. What is she like? My mother died giving birth..." Zero held X closer. "I am sorry to hear that. She is rather quiet and humble, very different from the other deities." X tilted his head. "So why is she feared so by them?" Zero caressed X's brown locks. "Because being one of the first gods, she possesses far more power than Zeus or any of the more known deities. When she learned that Lucifer had tricked her into mating, she castrated him herself after the affair. She is not very sociable, but regardless of power, very merciful. She demonstrated that much when she learned he wouldn't help her take care of me. A god normally kills a child born between them and another being like a demon. Instead, she spared me and took care of me, leaving Lucifer to suffer in Hell. She is often silent, but a very strong woman." X grinned and nodded. "A great mother too. It would be an honor, Zero."


	3. Courtship and Meeting Nyx

**Author's Notes; Mythological AU. Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. Well, if I'm going to be doing sad pictures soon, I have to balance things out somewhere..First of all, I apologize for leaving out an important tidbit; Zero's appearance in this fic is based on my design for his Dark Absolute armor..Its basically what he would look like with the same tan skin, but without possessing the armor..Second; I'm aware that there are no clear antagonists yet..Don't worry, there's 3 candidates, Wily, Zeus, and Lucifer..I've got something to work with..and finally, references..The tattoo on Zero's back really is Nyx's symbol, google it..Zero delving and hiding in X's shadow is a reference to Twilight Princess since Midna does the same with Link's shadow..and this time, I'm trying to keep Zero more stoic than I did in Forbidden Love, although who knows how long it will last..Please enjoy..This chapter is much bigger than the last two because I got into the story again..**

The first thing X taught Zero of his new life with humans was how to dress. X cautioned him that going around shirtless was often distracting to other people and that there existed multiple views on the act, ranging from being thought of as poor to arrogant. Zero shrugged it off as he released X and followed him to X's closet. Based on his logic, he wouldn't be able to wear any sort of top because of his demonic wings. That didn't occur to X until he got a tape measure and sized Zero up. "Oh, I forgot about your wings...I guess you have to be topless. They're so large, even folded but at least your mane keeps them hidden." X noticed something when he touched Zero's red mane and moved it back a little. There was a tattoo on Zero's back and it was the mark of Nyx; A star inside a circle with opposite facing crescent moons on the sides. "If you were in school, you'd be expelled immediately for this tattoo." X said in concern as he gestured for Zero to lift his arms, which also made his wings open, as X took a hip measurement. "About that, X...When you are at school, what shall I do? I mean, your societial rules already seem rather complex and I fear for your safety and wellbeing...I may be as nocturnal as my mother, but I will not rest knowing you may be in danger..." Zero said concerned.

That made X remove the tape measure from Zero's hips and hug him tightly. He hated his school and had quite a problem with bullies because he was so small and different. "You're so sweet...You are a cross of two beings, right? And you preside over darkness. Do you have powers associated with the dark?" Zero hugged back and nodded, looking at their shadows. "I could hide in your shadow, effectively allowing me to go wherever you go at all times. We would never be apart and I could shield you from danger." "Not that I doubt you, but could you demonstrate?" X asked curiously, wanting to see him do it. The redhead nodded and changed into shadow, diving into X's shadow which made it darker and more noticeable, but it still held X's form. "If I see that you are in danger, then I will do this.." With that, a mass of shadows appeared in front of X's body, much like a shield. "Very impressive, Zero." X blushed. Zero's shadowy figure seeped out of X's shadow before regaining his form in front of X. "I want to do everything I can for my mate." Zero grinned, resting his left hand on his left hip. X hugged him again once again appreciatively and snuggled him before showing Zero a pair of jeans and underwear. The redhead felt the material of both, contemplating a little before using magic to put on a fitting pair of underwear and black jeans, sending his waist robe to the top bunk. "You look handsome like that." X complimented. Zero blushed a little. "It feels better than the waist robe. The material is lighter and more comfortable. I could get used to this." "Now for socks and shoes..." X said, looking at his small shoe rack under his clothes. "I do not think that is really necessary. Take a good look at me." Zero advised. The brunette turned and looked at him. He didn't think Zero looked like a beast at all, but he still found him divine, regardless of his cross of blood. He found the black "socks" on Zero's arms somehow elegant, regardless of the black claws on his fingers. He then noticed Zero's black feet, long black claws on them too. "I see, your claws would go right through any socks or shoes." Zero nodded gently. "That is correct."

Since he was dressed as much as possible, X led him downstairs to the den and the kitchen. Light was already sitting on the couch, talking to another older man. He had a strange haircut, a suspicious face, and a white mustache. They stopped talking when X and Zero came in. "Good morning, boys." Light greeted. "Morning father." X greeted back. "Morning, Mr. Light." Zero greeted back to him. Zero's vocal echo scared the other man, Dr. Albert Wily, making his jaw drop and begin shivering. "Are you alright, Wily?" Light asked, waving a hand in front of Wily's face as X began showing Zero how humans prepare food. Zero observed the pots and pans as well as the sink and the packaged foods, reading the ingredient labels. Over half of the lists were chemicals that he'd never heard of. "What are these strange substances written on the packages?" "Chemicals. And Additives. They're used to keep food fresher for longer amounts of time." X explained, noticing Wily's shivering. Zero didn't seem to care, since Wily was a total stranger to him. "Hmm, alas, is it healthy to eat?" X set the pan he was about to use down on the stove. "Well...no, most of them aren't." The redhead felt disgusted that foods were now hazardous to humans. "Then, I ask that you limit yourself on eating those foods." "What will I eat then?" X asked, looking at Zero. Zero came closer to him. "I can conjure natural and healthy foods for you, and if he wishes, your father as well." "I would greatly appreciate that, Zero." Light grinned, still trying to snap Wily out of it. "Thank you for looking out for us...It means alot." X said shyly, cracking a few eggs against the pan and pouring in the yolks. Zero smiled and watched him cook. Wily finally snapped out of it and got up, walking to Zero. He observed him quietly and Zero had taken notice. "Is there a problem here?" He asked when he felt Wily's eyes on him. Wily spoke with a German accent, but Zero could still make out what he was saying. "You're human but with bat wings and socks like a horse?" Zero shook his head. "I am not human nor am I a combination of animals. I am a god-demon cross." Wily snorted. "Preposterous, neither exist." X rolled his eyes and moved Zero's crimson mane enough to show Zero's tattoo. "That's the mark of the goddess Nyx, the ancient Greek goddess of night." X knew how stubborn Wily was. Light had to look too. "I'm afraid this proves it, Wily. X knows his mythologies." That had Wily pondering hard well after he left and headed home when it was dark. He was convinced it was all a lie.

The three of them conversed as they waited for Zero's mother to show. Light enjoyed seeing that X and Zero got along so well. He also liked how Zero was concerned for X's well-being. "Father? Can I ask you something?" X asked, a little nervous. "What?" Light asked curiously. "Um, what if I said that I loved someone and that someone was a boy?" X asked, looking at his father. He was sitting between them; Zero on his right and Light on his left. Light looked back to him with a grin. "Hmm, who might this boy be?" He had a feeling he knew who X meant. Zero caught on and interjected. "Your son asked me for courtship this morning." Light chuckled. "X, you do realize that what you've asked him for is a lasting love that will result in marriage at some point, right? Are both of you aware of that?" Zero closed his eyes and smiled. "Your son looked past my appearance and directed his attention to my heart and personality. In my eyes, he is very ideal and I have no problem with courtship and marriage." X teared up at Zero's words. "He's said and shown that he wants to protect me and see to my well-being. Even if he's my first partner, I want him to be my only partner." The brunette hugged Zero's waist, rubbing his face against his side. Zero smiled a little and tapped him gently to get his attention. When X looked up, the redhead held his hands just under his chest and conjured an illusion of X's heart, opening his eyes a little as he looked down at it and brought it to his chest. Light smiled at that, knowing what Zero was trying to say. X found it so endearing, he sobbed into Zero's side quietly. Zero's gesture was his way of telling X that he would forever hold X's heart in his hands.

Soon after their touching discussion, shadows seeped into the room and headed towards Zero. The redhead felt himself get elevated as the shadows amassed under him. Nyx had arrived and reformed herself under Zero so that he was sitting on her lap. X and his dad were surprised to see her, but were able to get a good look at her. Her skin was pale and had a strange purple hue to it. Her hair was black with pale blue eyes and purplish black angel wings wrapped around Zero. Her garb was a dark purple and black dress with silver medallions on the chest and chains, as well as a silver belt on her waist, linking shadowy and sparkling armlets on her lower arms. Shadows gently wisped off her armlets and dress, demonstrating the power she wielded. She hugged Zero tightly before acknowledging X and Light's presence. "Mother, this is X and Thomas Light. They generously allowed me to stay and live here with them." Zero told her. Nyx grinned a little. "My earnest thanks to you. Since our exile, I have been searching for answers to this sudden turn of events. I had to leave him here because it would be far too dangerous to take him back into heaven on the search. If he was spotted, he would be killed." She explained. X nodded in understanding, trying to find the resemblance. "We understand completely. Your son has been a pleasure to accomodate." Light observed them. "In all due respect, there is not much resemblance." Nyx nodded. "Yes, I know. It is because he is a god and demon cross. The beast who tricked me was a horned red demon, Lucifer, the king of demons. He called me to discuss an alliance because I am impartial to demons. I have no problem with them, but it turned out to be a trick. I punished him for it and raised Zero myself, single parent child-rearing I am accustomed to. His tan skin and the black eye-rings, as well as the socks on his arms and legs are all reminiscent of Lucifer." She opened her wings. "There is one way I knew for certain he was my baby; The way he walked." Both X and Light tilted their heads. "His walk?" X asked. "Observe." Nyx said as Zero got up. She stood and walked to the fireplace and back. Along the way, shadows embedded with sparkles like a night sky trailed behind her, coming off her dress. When she returned, it was Zero's turn. He walked towards the fireplace and back as she had, shadows and sparkles trailed behind him too, ebbing off of his hips and downwards. Nyx returned to the couch and Zero to her lap. X and Light watched their movement in awe until they sat back down. "He trails the shadows and evening sky just like you do. That's so beautiful." X said amazed. He also had to tell her about him and Zero. Zero beat him to it. "Mother, X asked me for courtship." Nyx smiled. Two boys courting reminded her of ancient times. "Is he your mate?" Zero nodded, making her smile a little more. "I am very happy for you. May he treat you well and may you treat him like a king." Light smiled and bid them goodnight. "I apologize, but its my bedtime. Its been a great pleasure meeting you, Nyx." He shook her hand before going to his bedroom. Nyx nodded and shook his hand back before conjuring a bed of soft clouds for the three of them, certain X would be next. She laid down on one side of the cloud while Zero took X into his arms and climbed onto the other side of the cloud. X wrapped Zero's red mane around him and snuggled into the redhead's chest with a grin, falling asleep before he even realized it.


	4. Trust and Immortalization

**Author's Notes; Shouen Ai. R-18 tease. Moderate Yaoi at the start. Fluff the rest of the way. I hit a smidge of Writer's Block right after Chapter 3 was complete..Don't you just hate it when that happens..? But I found a way to resume and I did it with a fucking vengeance via that R-18 segment, so that ups the rating to this Chapter briefly to MA..Otherwise, a little more plot and fluffiness..Some creative liberty on the grounds that Hades and Saturnus are allies of Nyx..This is because other gods never messed with Nyx, so I don't know of any intereaction of them with Nyx ever happening, but one part isn't made up; Saturnus being married to his sister Rhea and his pursuit of Venus..Please enjoy..The next chapter should be centered inside the school and I already have ideas..**

When the school week started, X woke up early just before dawn. Still awake, Zero sensed him awaken. 'What compels you to arise at this hour, dearest?' He asked quietly. X yawned and stretched as he sat up. 'Its a school day. I need to get my bath.' He blushed a little looking up. 'Do you want to join me?' The redhead pondered and sat up slowly. 'It would be nice.' He allowed X to get up before climbing down from the top bunk and following X to his bathroom.

As they waited for the water to warm, they quietly undressed and put their clothes in a hamper. Zero came up behind X and began lapping the back of his neck. X's head went back in pleasure, feeling a little excited and stiffening occuring below. Zero moved to the side and licked X's body down, lapping his chest and nipples. He moved further down slowly, licking his stomach before sticking his long tongue inside X's navel, deep cleaning it. X shivered and blushed, covering his mouth as Zero moved down. Zero stopped before X's pubic area and looked up as if asking for permission to go further. X shyly nodded, letting him do so. The redhead grinned a little, licking X's cute and slightly stiff length clean. He rose to his feet after a while, having had to get on his knees. 'You taste good, X.' He whispered, licking his lips as he stood. X blushed more, uncovering his mouth as he looked at Zero. 'Thank you...Um, can I...return the favor?' He asked, looking at Zero's body. Zero grinned a little more and nodded as X turned towards him. X began licking Zero's neck, making the redhead groan quietly. X watched him as he moved further down, licking Zero's chest and lapping his nipples. He licked every inch before moving to his stomach, rubbing his sides along the way, and sticking his tongue as far inside Zero's navel as he could, returning the deep cleaning. 'Mmm...' Zero uttered quietly, watching him. X looked up at him, as if asking to clean his length which was a little longer than X's and already pointing up a little. Zero nodded eagerly as X licked him. X licked every inch of the redhead's length, cleaning under a little bit of skin to get to his tip and cleaning the head. He had to stop himself before he got too carried away. 'You taste pretty good too, Zero.' Zero pulled X into a hug, snuggling him tightly before allowing him to check the water.

Once the water was warm enough, X allowed Zero in first since he was a little bigger and would take up more room. Zero folded his wings and rested his wingclaws on his shoulders as he sat down in the tub. He was glad the tub was large enough for both of them. X sat down in the tub after him a little further from him, but Zero pulled him closer between his legs. The brunette blushed at that as the redhead began to gently scrub him down. Despite his black claws, Zero handled X gently, careful not to scratch him. It was a little embarrassing at first, Zero could sense it in him, but X gradually relaxed as he was washed. He pointed Zero in the direction of the shampoo and let Zero wash his hair as well. When Zero was done washing him, X turned towards him as the redhead moved his long mane to the front. X wondered if he might need more shampoo for all this hair but started rubbing the shampoo in. Zero watched him quietly, the only other to touch his hair without fuss was his mother. He trusted X enough not to fuss though. It was a lot of work, but X managed to completely wash Zero's hair and began scrubbing his body. Zero's head went back a little, enjoying the scrubbing. When he was done, X clung to Zero's body and hugged him tightly, returning Zero's earlier hug. Zero held him tight, opening one wing which told X they needed scrubbing too. X scrubbed them one at a time before rinsing him off and clinging to him harder. 'You're no beast, you're divine.' He whispered to Zero, making him hold X tighter. 'I am pleased to know you think that way. You are rather divine yourself.' Zero kept him close. 'How? I'm only a human, not a deity like you.' X asked. 'That matters not. You are divine in my eyes.' Zero assured, which made X hide a blush in Zero's chest.

Once they were done in the bath, X drained the water and passed two towels to Zero. Zero grinned appreciatively, wrapping one around his waist as he focused on drying his hair with the other. X watched him before drying himself off. He knew that Zero wanted a steady relationship, but he enjoyed the cat-baths they had given each other before they were in the tub. 'Did you like the pre-bath treatment? Your body is cute so I had to be careful not to get carried away.' Zero asked. He saw X stiffen more below as he dried off and smirked. 'Yeah, it felt so good. Can we...do that daily?' X nodded shyly and asked. The redhead nodded gently. 'Yes, but under one condition; That this does not become a purely sexual relationship. I do not enjoy the idea of having a relationship like that. I want more than a physical relationship.' X frowned a little and came to him. 'Zero, from the start, I've loved you for you, not just your body. I can promise that it won't happen.' Zero looked at him. 'I am holding you to that promise.' X grinned. 'You won't be disappointed.' He said, hanging the towels up when they were done and leading him back to their room, the shadows and evening miasma trailing behind Zero as he moved.

As X picked out his clothes, Zero saw him pick out a pair of boxers. He conjured a pair for himself and tried them on. They felt much better and less scratchy than the underwear. He conjured a new pair of black jeans and put those on before watching X. He wondered why X was putting on some sort of uniform, although it made him look cute. "You wear a uniform to school?" X nodded. "Yeah, the school has a very strict dress code. Nothing allowed except the uniform." Zero crossed his arms. "I cannot say I like that sort of rule." X grinned once he was dressed and walked to the redhead demi-god. "You won't have to conform to it, remember?" Zero nodded. "Yes, but it seems a bit oppressive." The brunette shrugged. "Such is school sometimes."

Once Zero had conjured some fresh fruits for a fruit salad for the three of them, he packed a lunch for X. He had no intention of letting X eat any nasty school food. Once they had eaten, X led Zero to the door, but when X tried to walk into the yard, Zero stopped him. He moved his hair and motioned for X to climb on. X shyly did so and Zero took flight towards the school. X clung hard to Zero, enjoying the view. He could see the whole neighborhood and the school as Zero flew. The redhead began to descend once he was over the school and landed near to where X and Light had found him. X unwrapped himself from Zero's body, noticing that there weren't many people arriving yet. "I guess we're early so we still have time to ourselves." "Hmm, in that case..." Zero sat on a nearby bench and pulled X into his lap. "Sit on your throne." X giggled, setting his backpack down and turning towards Zero, clinging to him and rubbing against his chest. He enjoyed how playful Zero seemed so far today. Zero's wings wrapped around X, coated in that shadowy miasma. X noticed and looked up curiously. "Do not be alarmed. If you want me to be your first and only mate, I have to immortalize you. Gods have eternal lifespans and I do not want you to perish. This miasma will bring you no harm, let it seep into you and you will become immortal as I am." Zero soothed. X watched quietly as the miasma settled and seeped inside his body. He snuggled him more once the miasma was gone. "You may feel lightheaded for a while, but I have no intention of letting you go until your class starts." Zero told him, already sensing X's lightheadedness and keeping him close.

After a while, some more humans began to show up. A few of them stared at X and Zero until they slammed into the school entrance doors, most of them girls who were gossipping about them, wondering what Zero was, and remarking that he was hot but scary. Zero shook his head. 'Foolish mortals. They do not know scary until they see father lead his demons against Hades.' X looked up at him. 'Has that happened before?' Zero nodded. 'Yes, but Hades has always been able to stop their attacks and keep the demons out. Hmm, perhaps...perhaps that is why were exiled. Maybe father found a way through and took over heaven. It would make sense...' X nodded. 'Then, what happened to the other gods?' 'Exiled too, I would imagine. We shall take it up with mother tonight.' Zero nuzzled him. 'Is Hades an ally of your mother?' X asked. The redhead nodded. 'I suppose so. He respects her, as does Saturnus. We may have allies in this little charade. Hades respects her since she reigns over the night, the time when the Underworld is the most active. Saturnus rules over agriculture and justice. He likes the powerful but humble manner she has. It was him that got mother away from the demons after Lucifer tricked her.' 'So, you have two of the most feared gods on your side. Since he saved her, is Saturnus involved with your mother romantically?' X asked, which made Zero shake his head. 'No. We have gone to their Saturnalia festivals before. He married his sister, Rhea, though he has spoken of pursuing Venus before, which means marriage will not tie him down. He is a decent father figure, but I am glad that I am not his son. At best, they are good friends.' X nodded, knowing the tale of Saturnus all too well.

Their talking was interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing to start the classes. X got up and picked up his bag and Zero stood up as X turned back to him. "I will fufill my promise as well." He said, hovering a little just above X's shadow. He blushed brightly looking at his lover before turning into the shadowy miasma and delving inside X's shadow, making X's shadow darker and more noticeable. "Thank you, my prince. You're the best without a doubt." X said before walking inside the school building.


	5. True Love and A Looming War

**Author's Notes; Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Some mature topics and mild nudity towards the end. Given this surge of ideas, this might be the last chapter to put fluff into for a short while..Damn it..Some more plot revealed at the end and Zero is to fight against the demons..Since Forbidden Love had a fighting scene, only because X was with him that time I might add, Zero's absence will constitute a timeskip in the next chapter..How long the timeskip will be is uncertain..Please enjoy..**

As soon as X entered the school building, he was swamped with the other students that had seen Zero before he delved inside his shadow. "Who was that guy?" "He looked kinda creepy." "What were you two doing?" "He wasn't wearing a uniform." "Did he have real wings?", were some of the things they said and asked. X pretended he didn't know what they were talking about. "Sorry, you must've hallucinated." He said, puzzling them long enough to get to his first class, Physical Science. Some students noticed the pronounced shadow Zero's presence provided and scratched their heads. Zero listened attentively in X's class from X's shadow. Science had always intrigued him and he learned many new things from the class lecture.

He wasn't as excited for X's next class, which was Algebra. There were some noisy troublemakers by the names of Double and Vile, talking loudly and throwing things like paper and pencils, as well as an occasional book. One of the books would have hit X in the back of the head when he sat down if Zero's shadowy miasma hadn't blocked it and sent it back, sending unsuspecting Double to the floor. X felt the wind from the book as it was sent back and knew Zero was holding his promise well. It made him blush and triggered euphoria in him. Zero felt the euphoria travelling inside X and relished it, it felt wonderful and it told him he was doing a great job already. He was nearly put to sleep by the Algebra lecture, but the bell for lunch woke him back up.

Instead of going to the cafeteria, X left his backpack in the English classroom and took his lunchbox downstairs and out to the courtyard. Once he sat down on the steps off to the left in the courtyard, Zero emerged from X's shadow, leaning back a little as he stretched his arms and wings out. "Mmm..that feels a little better." X watched him in adoration, enjoying the way his body and mane moved. Zero looked down at X and grinned a little, hooking his wingclaws to his shoulders. "Hello there, my prince. You have had quite an interesting day so far." He said, sitting next to him. X nodded. "Yeah, its been a little crazy. You've aroused suspicion and eased the bullying a little." "Your surge of euphoria earlier told me I was doing you good. Since this is so, I am happy to continue. Relax and eat your lunch." X smiled and opened his lunchbox. Zero had packed for him a little meat with a few vegetables and fruits. "Thank you." X said before starting to eat. The redhead nodded, watching him contently.

After a while, some more students came out to the courtyard. They spotted Zero, who heard the courtyard doors open. "Hey, you're not wearing a uniform." One of them said, coming to them. "What are you doing here?", asked another. "I am merely here to join X for lunch." Zero said, his vocal made him even scarier to them. A blonde girl snuck up beside X. "Who is he, X, darling?" X looked at her confused. Zero's pleasant mood faded. "He's my new guardian, Zero. And darling? We aren't an item." X answered. The girl's name was Alia, she'd pestered X alot in the past to date her, but X never wanted to. The other students were suspicious still, mostly because of Zero's wings, mane, and voice. 'X? You claimed you did not have a mate when I arrived.' Zero whispered. X sighed quietly. 'Alia has bugged for years to date her, but I never liked her like that.' 'Ah, I understand. Do these people of your time accept males together?' Zero asked. The brunette shrugged. 'Some are ok with it, some aren't.' He allowed X to finish eating before showing the true nature of their bond; He lifted X into his lap, letting X turn to him and snuggle his chest. None of the students liked it and they all ran off disgusted. 'Hmm...disappointing...' Zero remarked. X chuckled. 'I've got to agree. Neither of us have been like this before meeting, but it feels so good and so right.' The redhead nodded. 'We must have been meant for each other and we must be doing something right.' X smiled and kissed Zero's chest before listening to his heartbeat.

Not long after, the bell to go back to class rang. Zero and X hugged tightly before X had to get up. "I love you, my X." Zero blushed brightly as he stood too. "I love you too, Zero. We won't let anyone or anything come between us." X smiled, snuggling Zero's chest once more. Zero grinned and kissed X's forehead. "Yes, none shall hinder us." He managed a smile before delving back into X's shadow. X blushed at Zero's smile as he headed for his English class. He noticed that Zero seldom smiled, feeling happy he'd managed to get him to do so.

The English class was attentive and peaceful, allowing Zero time to rest, but he made sure he listened when the teacher spoke. X's last class was his favorite, Art class. Zero enjoyed the arts too and was very curious about what they would learn. It turned out that they were going to watch a video on the art and history of Ancient Greece. X was happy they would have an easy time and Zero was eager to see something on Ancient Greece. His mother had told him much about ancient times, but hadn't mentioned the art of the time.

When X arrived in the art class, the teacher turned on the video using a computer and turned the lights out once the rest of the class arrived. Zero snuck out of X's shadow and reformed in X's seat, moving X into his lap. X looked back to him, noticing this. 'Be careful not to raise anymore suspicion.' He whispered. Zero nodded, nuzzling him. 'I will do my best, my love.' The teacher started the video and most of the class watched. Those who weren't interested either drew or worked on homework for other classes.

When school was dismissed after the movie, Zero snuck X out through the shadows and let him ride on his back as he flew home. "Did you enjoy the movie, Zero?" X asked, clinging to him. The redhead nodded. "They were very sophisticated and beautiful. Those humans were brilliant in trying to capture the human body." X nodded. "Yeah. They depicted some of the other deities and dedicated shrines to them. That's just amazing. I'm curious, though. Did most gods recline nude?" Zero giggled. "Many of them do in private. Mother is the only one I know that never does." X blushed a little. "Do you?" The redhead nodded. "Yes. In private and if you asked me to. I may do so when we get to your room." That made X blush more and hid it on Zero's shoulder.

Once X was back in his room, he set his bag down and promptly got started on his homework, sitting on his bed. He had a worksheet for Physical Science and some math problems for Algebra. Zero came in soon after, closing the door and removing his boxers and jeans before sitting down next to him. "Hello." X grinned. Zero chuckled. "Hello yourself, love. Set your work down for just a moment." The brunette did so and Zero lifted up X's shirt, removing it and tossing it behind him. X gasped and covered himself. "Zero, please..." Zero sensed X's spike in nervousness and grew worried. "What is wrong?" The brunette sighed. "I don't have a beautiful body like you do." The redhead chuckled. "I beg to differ. You just do not see your own beauty, but I can understand that part." He moved X's arms gently and set his math book on the nightstand, walking him to the mirror. "Take a good long look at yourself in the mirror." X shyly looked at himself. Zero stood behind him, letting X have a better view and held X's shoulders, rubbing X down gently. "See? As I said before, your body is cute. You did not seem shy about your body this morning." When Zero mentioned that, X sort of began to understand. "That was because we were about to take a bath. You see something in me that I can't identify with." Zero conceded. "Just as you were able to look past my appearance when others could not. At least know this X; Your true beauty comes from here." He held his hand over X's heart. X blushed and placed his hand over Zero's hand as Zero eased him back to the bed and onto his lap. When he thought about it, the air felt nice against his body and Zero's skin felt nice and smooth against his back. Zero was puzzled, still sensing X's nervous energy. "Are you going to put your shirt back on?" X shook his head before resuming his work. "Something about this feels...nice so I'm giving it a chance." Zero felt proud of X. "That is my little X."

X remained that way in Zero's lap long after his homework was done, well after dark. Zero craddled X in his arms, carressing his body. X blushed, admiring Zero's body, remembering how good he'd tasted to him and licking his chest while listening to his heartbeat. Zero nuzzled him happily in return. Nyx soon appeared next to them, touched by the scene. "Good evening, mother." Zero greeted. X heard him and noticed her. "Evening, ma'am." He greeted nervously. Nyx grinned at them. "Do not worry, X, Zero enjoys relaxing nude. Almost all of the gods do. I see you two are growing ever closer and redefining the ancient male courtship trend. In ancient times, it was between an old man and a shy young boy, but you two are in the same age group. Back then, sex between them meant the older one dominated and was a symbol of his status with the youth on the bottom. Men were expected to marry a woman and have children, but just from this, neither of you seem interested in that and wish to marry each other. Even a married man could mate with a young boy and get away with it." She didn't seem disappointed with them, she seemed proud of them. X looked at Zero in concern, but Zero knew why. "No, X, I will not do that to you. Every girl I have seen pales in comparison to you. You are my mate and betrothed." Zero soothed, his blue eyes watching him. X blushed and covered it with his hands, losing a small tear. Zero wiped his tear away. "So, then the people of today have taken that ancient trend and evolved it, focusing on love not business. I enjoy the focus on love over business and have taken that path as well." Nyx nodded. "If I was looking for someone, I would do the same. I really must thank you, X. Since you two became attracted to each other, I feel I have learned more about my son and your generation of humans. Love, unity, and harmony seem to be themes now. I have also seen that he is very devoted and protective of you." X looked at her. "From those ancient trends, there is one thing we haven't done yet and that's mating." Zero kept his eyes on him. "As I said before, I want more than a physical relationship. I want our entities to unite completely, emotionally and psychologically. Though mating would forward this, things are too chaotic at this time. Hear me, X, I trust you with my body and we will mate many times over. Until our dilmena is solved, we will stick with our daily teasing. Is that clear?" X nodded. "Yeah, we don't want it purely sexual either." Zero smiled and nodded back. "That is correct." Nyx couldn't help but smile too. "You are his first too, X, so he is being very careful and wants to be steady." The redhead nodded deeply. "I do not want to lose or abuse your love nor do I want mine lost or abused." X was almost speechless and covered Zero's lips with one finger. "Beautiful Zero...I doubt anything could change the way I feel about you." Zero's hand went to his chest, touched. It was his turn to be speechless. "X..."

Nyx soon explained what she had uncovered. Turns out, Zero's suspicion was the truth. Lucifer and his demons had broken through the Underworld and laid siege to the heavens, banishing the gods to the earth while the demons took over. She had managed to find Saturnus and Hades, who had made a hideout for the gods on a distant remote island. They were already preparing to attack and overthrow the demons and they would be ready in a few more days, likely just before the weekend. Saturnus had requested for Zero to aid in the fight too. Even if it had only been almost a full week, Zero had fallen deeply for X and didn't like the sound of leaving him. "Alas, my heart feels as if it will split in two." He sighed. "I do not wish to leave X's side." "There is nothing I can do, my son. Uranus and Saturnus are the original kings of the gods, regardless of Zeus' power." Nyx said sadly. "You should enjoy your remaining time on earth with X as much as you can." Zero nodded, lowering his head. X didn't want Zero to leave either. "I don't want you to go. Please stay here." Zero held X close. "I will stay so close to you as long as possible." X hugged him tightly and Nyx coaxed them into sleeping, knowing that they would need all their energy. X laid Zero on his back, making his wings open and clinging hard to him, fearful of letting go, as they slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. Zero's Return and a New Threat

**Author's Notes; Hard Yaoi. Shounen Ai. Drama implied. I got really carried away with this..This chapter is split into several parts; before Zero's departure, X in Zero's absence, and Zero's return..I could end this here, but I have ideas for Wily and his robots..I'll need time to clear them up though, I've been focusing on this for several days straight..So instead of one threat like in Forbidden Love, a second one arises..It basically starts a new segment..Please enjoy..As a reminder, I pulled out all the stops on the R-18 this time, so beware..**

The redhead spent his last few days with X, being super attentive. He let X tease him for longer amounts of time before baths and managed to drive off Alia and the bullies Double and Vile. X dreaded each passing day, knowing Zero's departure drew closer. He didn't want Zero to leave and get hurt, but there wasn't much he could do.

Both of them resisted on the night Zero had to leave. Nyx had to drag Zero into the shadows to get him out and Light had to hold X back, no matter how much they struggled. When Zero was gone, X broke into tears. This sort of behavior told Light that their love had grown very deep in the short time Zero had been with them. He tried hard to soothe him, but nothing seemed to work so he walked X to his room and sat on the bed with him through the night.

Days passed and spanned into weeks. X felt sad and vulnerable without Zero with him in school. He wasn't truly vulnerable though because the miasma inside him that Zero had used to imbue him with immortality fooled others that tried to go after him into thinking that Zero was still there. He was in a sense, at least by essence. X felt less interested in his school subjects too. When he got home, he worked with his dad as a lab assistant to try and ease his mind. It didn't seem to help much though.

Before he knew it, it had been 3 whole years since Zero left for war. X had grown up a little, he was almost 18 years old now, his birthday was tomorrow. He often tried to relax shirtless as a reminder of Zero's attire and had even let his hair reach his shoulders. Over those long three years, he had learned that the miasma inside him given by Zero wasn't just for immortality and protection. It was also part of Zero's lifeforce. He knew this by running lab tests by taking blood samples. The miasma had darkened X's blood and he found traces of another DNA sequence in it. He analyzed it and found it had consisted of both divine blood and demon blood. "Its scientifically impossible...Zero, thank you..." Light had looked too. "Hmm, he bonded his DNA to yours through the miasma. Maybe the miasma was also to help prevent your body from seeing it as an attack." He put his hand on X's shoulder and pulled him close. "If his DNA survives inside you, he must be alive." X nodded gently. "I hope so. I hope he's ok." Light smiled. "You surely must remember how caring and protective he was of you. He'll return to your side when he's able."

Once the weekend arrived, Light had to go out of town with Wily. X was in charge of the house. He had started getting used to it, since it happened once each month. Light bid X goodbye before giving him the keys to the house. "Take care X, we'll be back on Wednesday." He hugged X tightly. "Yes sir. Be safe." X hugged back and waved until Light and Wily's car were out of sight. He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling fan with a sigh.

After a few hours, a knock came at the door. X couldn't think of anyone who'd visit aside from Wily and his associate, Cossack, who had gone with them out of town. He got up and opened the door, surprised at who was there. He felt his heart race inside his bare body at the sight of the tan skin and red mane. "I don't believe it..." The redhead smirked, picking X up and taking him to the couch, pinning him down and extending his wings which had gotten longer and bigger. "My love...Beautiful Zero..Is that really you..Or am I dreaming of you again?" Zero smirked and licked X's neck. X blushed and moaned. "Unh..It is you. I've missed you so much." He pulled Zero into a hug. "I have missed you so too, my prince." Zero hugged back. His voice had deepened a little and the vocal echo he had sent shivers down X's spine. "I see my little X has grown and is not so little anymore. You are 18 now, correct?" X nodded. "I will be tomorrow. And you should be 19 now." Zero nodded. "All grown up." He resumed lapping X's neck and moved to his chest. X nodded, moaning a little. "Yes, scream for me, my little X." Zero managed, lapping his nipples. "You've...ah...grown naughty." X managed. "From the moment mother took me away from you, I felt your sorrow. It persisted through a brutal and bloody fight with demons. I watched as Saturnus killed Lucifer, my father, and Hades herded the demons that were weakened or survived the fight back to the Underworld. I felt your sorrow ease as we rebuilt the heavens which took a few years. I wondered if you had forgotten me or if you had discovered the secret of the miasma I imbued you with." The redhead said, rubbing X's nipples. X watched him and nodded. "I'm a lab assistant to my father now. I ran tests on my blood and saw that your miasma had copies of your DNA in it. You put part of your lifeforce in me. That reassured me that you were still alive." Zero grinned and nodded. "Yes. Now, I am here to refill the void my absence left in your heart." He gently lapped his way down X's stomach before cleaning X's navel out. X groaned and moaned Zero's name. "Ahhh...Zero..." He was glad his father wasn't home. Zero watched X's reactions, cleaning him out before unzipping X's pants. "Is your father around?" X shook his head. "He's..ah..out of town." "Hmm, what luck." Zero smirked, pulling X's boxers and pants down, removing them completely. "This time, I am making you mine." He growled playfully, unzipping his own pants and boxers, noticing that X, like him, had gotten bigger. X blushed brightly when his clothes were thrown off. The redhead licked every inch of X's length before sucking the head, throwing off his own clothes and rubbing X's puckered entrance. X's moans were music to his ears and he rubbed him a little faster but kept his fingers gentle to encourage him to moan and scream more. X moaned louder when Zero began rubbing faster as he felt Zero take him in deeper. Zero soon had all of X in his mouth, making X scream in pleasure already and leaking precum inside his mouth. The redhead swallowed X's precum before slowly releasing him and lifting X's left leg. X shivered in excitement and pleasure, seeing the length that was about to enter him. "You've gotten so big..." Zero smirked and pushed gently inside him. "So have you and you feel nice inside." X screamed some more when Zero entered him, relaxing his leg over Zero's shoulder. The redhead thrusted inside him slowly and gently, wanting X to enjoy him. The brunette screamed even more as Zero thrusted, sending shivers through Zero's body. He loved X's moans and screams. Because the both of them were so overjoyed at their reunion, neither lasted long. Even though Zero stayed slow and gentle, he came deep inside X within a few minutes, screaming and leaning his head back. X came too, some of his fluids splattered onto Zero, but the redhead didn't mind. Zero lapped the smaller dabs from X's stomach, panting with X contently and staying inside him. "3 years apart and when you return, you make love to me...You're still as beautiful as I remember, Zero.." He reached up and rubbed Zero's cheek, who rubbed into X's hand. X noticed a small difference. "Hey, your crown is gone...What happened?" "Not gone, but modified." Zero said, moving his fringe a little. His crown was now a black tiara with Amethyst and Sapphires embedded in it, wrapped around his forehead instead of the onyx crown that used to sit on top of his head. "It looks better this way." X smiled. "Thank you. Saturnus modified it for me as a reward for helping them fight the demons off, but it still serves the same purpose; Protecting me and keeping my mind clear." Zero snuggled his hand. "Um, Zero...? Can I give it a try?" X asked a little nervous. "Hmm? Ah. Well, X, to be honest, I have fantasized about you making love to me. Please, pin me and make me scream your name." Zero gently removed himself from inside X and his hand. X blushed brightly and pinned him down by his wrists. Zero panted in excitement, his length felt so stiff. "Mate with me, my prince of the light." X obliged by edging closer and applying the same treatment to Zero as he had done, but in reverse. He began with Zero's entrance, rubbing it, and lapping every inch of Zero's length. Zero shivered and moaned, watching him. X kissed his tip and took him into his mouth. The redhead moved his hips, wanting to feel more of X's mouth. X watched his hips move, moaning a little. Zero moaned too as X began to take him in further and soon whole, sucking him and swallowing the traces of his fluids. He began rubbing his entrance more and lifted Zero's right leg. Zero leaked precum as X sucked him off. This made Zero scream a little as his precum leaked and X swallowed it, slowly releasing him. X moved closer and withdrew his hand, entering Zero gently and starting to lap his way up to his stomach. Zero moaned loudly, uttering X's name. "Ah..X.." This made X go a little faster inside him but staying gentle as he started cleaning Zero's navel. Zero leaked more precum, which X wiped up and lapped from his fingers. X moved slowly up Zero's stomach to his chest and licked his nipples. Zero was screaming now. It all felt so good. He felt amazing, having his fantasy fulfilled. X felt amazing inside him too, releasing inside him with a jerk back of his head and a loud scream. Zero found himself screaming with X and releasing between them. They both panted and X dropped himself on top of Zero, hugging him and staying inside him. "Mmm, beautiful, X..." Zero managed, hugging him back and carressing X's hair. X smiled, resting his head on Zero's chest, listening to his racing heartbeat and letting it lull him to sleep. Zero soon joined him, wrapping him in his wings.

They slept until evening, awakened by the ringing of a hybrid telephone X had helped Light invent. X groaned as he woke, having to pull out of Zero and get his boxers and pants back on. Zero screamed a little when X pulled out and put his boxers and pants back on too. X kissed Zero's lips before he got up and answered the phone, pressing a button which made a live image of Dr. Light appear. He was accompanied by Wily and Cossack. "Evening, father." X greeted. "Hello, son. I wanted to check on you and tell you happy birthday now since we'll be busy tomorrow." Light told him. "Happy Birthday." Wily and Cossack said together. X grinned. "Thank you, Wily and Cossack." Light lost a tear. "You've grown up so fast. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend as much time as I wanted with you." "Father, I'm your assistant, remember? We're making up for lost time." X smiled. Wily looked at X curiously. "This is quite a change for you. You seemed depressed ever since that strange boy vanished..." X scratched his head a little. "Uh, yeah, I suppose..." "X, has there been any trace of Zero yet? I know you really want to see him again." Light asked. X smiled wider and looked back behind him. Zero sat up, stretching his arms and wings before standing up from the couch. Wily's eyes widened and he began to shiver as Zero came up beside X on the screen, trailing a stronger miasma behind him. "A pleasure to see you again, Zero." Light smiled. "Likewise, Doctor Light. Did I hear correctly that X will have his birthday tomorrow?" Zero asked. Light nodded. "Yes. The three of us are on a business trip to a science convention. I didn't want to leave and let him be all alone on his birthday, but that's business. Surely, you can accompany him?" Light asked while Cossack tried to figure out Wily's problem. Zero closed his eyes and smiled. "I am here to stay. The demons have been purged from heaven and we have finished all the rebuilding. I am free to roam here or heaven as I please. Alas, the only place I truly desire to be is at X's side. I will see to X's every whim and give him anything his heart desires." X hid a bright blush from the screen. "Was your father behind that attack?" Light asked. "Yes, he and his forces were eliminated and any weakened survivors were sent straight back to the Underworld." Zero answered, opening his eyes. "In that case...Zero, can I call you son?" Light asked. "Hmm, if that is what you wish." Zero said, a little humbled. "You speak strangely. Are you demigod mentioned by Light?" Cossack asked. Light answered that. "The very one. Wily both fears and is strangely interested in him." X tilted his head. He still looked past Zero's appearance and straight into his heart as he had done before. "Why?" "Because X, don't forget about Nyx. Remember that Nyx is one of the first elemental goddesses and is very powerful. Zero inherits both god and demon blood, as well as her power. Wily fears and is intrigued by his power." Light reminded him. X looked at Zero, remembering. "He may look mean, but he's very gentle. Hostile to strangers or threats maybe. Then again, Wily is kinda a threat..." Light nodded. "True. Goodnight boys, take care of X, Zero." Light waved before the image turned off. X turned the device off.

"X, why did you say Wily was a threat?" Zero looked to him. "Father invents things, robots are his specialty to help mankind. Wily builds his to terrorize people. He's sent to prison for months at a time for it, but never learns. He fears you. You personify exactly what you told me; That darkness isn't always evil, that darkness can be good and gentle. Wily fears you for this and because you're so powerful. Where father tries to help people, Wily wants to terrorize them." X explained. Zero shook his head. "If he or his foolish machines lay a finger on you, his efforts will be wasted." X smiled. "You're still so fiercely protective. I've always loved that." "Since it has been 3 years, tell me, my prince, am I a good mate? I question whether or not I am since we were apart so long." Zero asked somberly, looking at the floor. "Oh, Zero, you proved yourself to be a great mate. You had to leave because it was urgent. Neither of us wanted to part and I don't resent you for it. It wasn't your fault. We now have a chance to catch up and as you said, fill the voids in each other's hearts. In my eyes, you did wonderfully. Your devotion and protection, being lulled to sleep by your heartbeat, being craddled in your arms, the trust we gained, nuturing each other. Please, Zero, let's continue those ways." X told him, lifting Zero's head and looking into his blue eyes. The redhead felt touched by X's words and held him close. "Then, we shall, my beloved." X hugged him tightly happily.

"Have you eaten yet tonight?" Zero asked. "Not yet, no." X shook his head. "Have you tried to stay away from those chemical satuarated foods?" The redhead asked. To that, X nodded. "I've planted my own garden and haven't been using chemical pesticides." "Living off the land. Good boy." Zero smiled. "Since it shall be your birthday, how shall we pass the evening?" "Hmm, well, when we take breaks, father and I like watching comedies together and having a good laugh." X said thoughtfully. "That sounds rather cute and I would enjoy trying it with you. I will take care of the food if you will handle the film." Zero told him. X nodded, receiving a light playful swat on his rear end from Zero. He giggled before setting up the movie as Zero went to the kitchen, leaving his shadowy trail. "Be nice, meanie." X teased as he sat on the floor in front of their widescreen TV, searching through the DVDs. Zero giggled as he conjured what nearly amounted to a banquet and sent it to the table in the den. He had a plate of meat, breads, vegetables, fruits, and some sweets he remembered from Saturnus' celebratory feast. He sat back down at the couch just as X started the DVD, turning on a lamp and turning out the overhead light before sitting on Zero's lap. Zero added to the atmosphere by sending his evening miasma above the light of the lamp, making it glitter with stars. He held X's hip and conjured a large star before him. "Zero..Its beautiful." X said in awe, watching Zero send it in the atmosphere above them. "What should we call it?" "Meissa. It means the Shining one." Zero answered as their movie started. X grinned. "Fitting." He ate some bread as the show started. Zero listened and watched, trying to figure out the humor. X seemed to understand easily, giggling. The redhead enjoyed X's giggling, both his sound and the slight bouncing from X's body.

Zero began to chuckle when the comedian's tone shifted from light to brutally honest. X listened when Zero chuckled and eventually laughed. He thought, asides from his moans and screams, it was one of the most beautiful sounds Zero had uttered. He ended up laughing with him happily through the show. When the show was over, Zero caught his breath and wiped joyful tears from his eyes as X got up to change to a different movie. "Did you know your laughter is amazing, Zero?" X asked. Zero tilted his head. "Do you think so? I do not laugh much..." X nodded and smiled as he changed to a romantic comedy, putting the stand up comedy disk in its case. "Thank you." Zero smiled back before eating a few grapes. "What will this next one be?" "A Romantic comedy." X answered, starting the DVD and coming back to the couch. "On your throne, my love. I was not aware there was such a genre." Zero said, gently grabbing X's hips and pulling him onto his lap. "Imagine some of the softer comedy from the stand-up we saw combined with the sort of romance we once showed." X giggled and explained, trying to give Zero a picture of it. Zero seemed intrigued. "The romance we shall show once more. Hmm, sounds very interesting."

The movie was about a knight and his new squire after the last one quit serving under an old but benevolent king. The knight often had many girls on his heels and his squire was jealous because through their training and battles against enemy armies and dragons, the squire began bonding and feeling something for the knight. X loved this movie because it reminded him of Zero. He always pictured Zero as the knight and himself as the squire. It brought back memories and made X subconsciuosly take Zero's left hand and kiss it. Zero was finishing an apple when he noticed, blushing. He felt the nostaglia coursing through X's mind and body, pulling him closer, mentally swearing never to leave X's side again. X fell happily asleep midway through the movie. Zero sensed this and craddled him in his arms, wrapping his mane around him as a blanket. He saw the rest of the movie, keeping X's head on his chest. The knight was nearly killed in a vicious battle with an invading army outside the kingdom. The squire, wounded and distraught, ferociously aids the king's knights in taking out the army before taking the injured knight to a medieval hospital for treatment, confessing his feelings. Zero was moved to tears. It brought back memories of him and X when they first met. He used magic to switch the DVD player, TV, and lamp off before settling to sleep too, sighing contently and wrapping his wings around them tightly.


	7. Falling In Love All Over Again

**Author's Notes; Mythological AU. Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. Drama. Leave it to Sigma to stir shit up..I've made a small role swap here; Instead of Zero constantly having an annoying love interest, X has it now and Alia is purposefully acting like Iris because of it..The place Zero takes X for his birthday is based off the planes of existence..The most common one is the Astral Plane where we go when we dream..The Buddhic plane is of love and peace, rather fitting for this story..although I made its appearance mirror the plane above it, the Spiritual Plane..Please enjoy..Dirt has been kicked up, so its probably going to get worse..**

X woke the next morning slowly with a small yawn. He felt very refreshed, as if he'd had a wonderful dream. His green eyes squinted at the sunlight, making him turn his head away. When he did so, he realized that none of it had been a dream. There was still plenty of food on the table in front of him and he noticed the red-webbed wings encasing him, the red mane covering his body, and the black arms holding him. He smiled and looked up, noticing that Zero's collar had been modified too. He hadn't been able to see it too well in the dark last night. It looked similar to the one he remembered, the same color as his mane and webbing, but thinner and instead of the black spikes pointing outwards, the spikes laid flat against his neck, some pointing up and some pointing down. He also noticed a purple glow on Zero's forehead, remembering that Zero's Amethyst crystal glowed on occasion, often in the dark or when he was asleep. X observed his face. Zero looked peaceful in his sleep, his vocal echo could be heard, breathing gently with his mouth open enough to show the tips of his long fangs. X stayed still, admiring him and listening to his heart, relaxing again. He knew it was his birthday, but he respected Zero's need for sleep.

The redhead woke a while later, his blue eyes opened slowly as he groaned a little. X had his eyes closed, but heard Zero's groan. "Good morning, my king." Zero blushed brightly, nuzzling X's brown hair. "Good morning, my little X. Why did you call me king? I am not a king. Upon my 18th birthday, I became a Lord. I was declared Lord of the darkness by Saturnus." X opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile. "Because you're my king, you always have been. If you're a lord now, you'll become king upon marriage." X's smile disappeared and his head went down. "Hmm, but that only works with a woman..." Zero felt discouragement inside of X, setting him on his lap, making his mane and wings cover X's waist down to his thighs. "No, X, not if I can help it. Remember, we are betrothed and have consummated our love. It is your hand that I will take in marriage, therefore making you a king as well. You will be my king of the light, alas, you will always be my baby. Happy birthday, my prince." He soothed, lifting X's head up to meet his eyes and caressing X's chest. X lost a few tears at that. "Thank you. This is why you're my king. You're amazing." Zero blushed more, nuzzling him. "So are you." He kissed X's forehead before using magic to feed him. X hated to admit it, but he enjoyed being babied by Zero and contently ate what Zero picked for him. Half the food was left when X felt full. He decided to return the favor and fed Zero what was left. Zero's blush grew brighter, but he let X feed him, enjoying it.

When Zero was full, he used magic to clean the table up. "So, what does my birthday boy want to do?" X chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Is it possible for us to go to the heavens?" Zero closed his eyes and shook his head. "Humans are forbidden in the heavens until their death...I wish I could take you there. If it were in my hands, I would take you there without hesitation." X nodded gently in understanding, aware that it was a bit of a stretch. "There is a place beyond the heavens that is not limited to any being, neither alive or dead." The redhead said thoughtfully. X looked at him curiously. "What would that be?" "If I remember right, some religious humans call it the Astral Plane. We call it the Dreamworld. Mother enjoys spending time there now and again, which is why she did not visit us." Zero told him. "The Dreamworld?" X asked. "Because it is beyond the heavens, you will need a source of air for the journey." Zero cautioned. X grinned. "We have just the thing in father's lab." The redhead moved his mane and wings off X's body, allowing X to get up. X took Zero's hand pulling him up and leading him upstairs. Zero chuckled, following him to his room. X smiled before starting to change his clothes. Zero was happy to see X's room hadn't changed a bit and watched him. "Are you trying to tease me?" He asked with a smirk. X giggled a little, removing his pants and boxers and putting clean ones on. "Maybe..." Zero chuckled, watching him get dressed. X came back to him after putting on a shirt and shoes. "Now, you just need an air source." Zero grinned. X nodded, happily pulling Zero along behind him. Zero loved seeing X so happy and excited and let him lead into Light's lab.

Once they were before the lab door, a knock came on the door. X thought it was very strange. It was usually just him and his father on his birthday. "Describe the item you seek from the lab to me. I will retrieve it while you answer the door." Zero told him. "Its a clear mask hooked up to a small tank. It should say oxygen on the tank." X said, going to the door. The redhead nodded and went into the lab. He was bewildered by the many devices in there. He was careful not to displace anything and found the mask and tank X had mentioned.

There was a ruckus at the door. The visitors turned out to be Sigma, a school bully and Wily's lab assistant and Alia, who hadn't given up on trying to be with X. These days, she was seeming desperate. She pounced on X, pinning him to the floor. "Happy birthday, X. Please, give my love a chance." Sigma smirked, priding himself in having arranged this and having known Light would be away. "No, get off me!" X yelled, trying to push her off. Zero heard and felt X's distress, phasing into his shadowy miasma and resurfacing in the den. Sigma raised an eyebrow as Zero yanked Alia off of X by the back of her shirt. "X is my mate. Find your own, wench." He growled, picking X up off the floor. He noticed Sigma looking at him. "You organized this. Get out and take your little whore with you." Alia gawked. She looked at them, blown away by being called a whore and intimidated by Zero. Sigma laughed, pushing Alia out the door and slamming it closed behind them.

Zero craddled X in his arms, checking him for injuries. "I am relieved you are not hurt. I thought I drove that woman off. That man with her had an evil aura." X looked up at Zero. "That was Sigma, Wily's lab assistant. He gives me strange looks and likes making trouble." "Strange looks?" Zero asked. "He smirks and winks at me a lot." X nodded. "It sounds like he desires you and is trying to get your attention, much like that girl." Zero sighed. "How could you tell Sigma had organized for that to happen?" X asked. "I can sense human auras when they are near. I can also atune my body to the emotions of the one precious to me. I sensed your distress just now and your sorrow for those three long years. When you first talked to me, I knew I sensed kindness, but remained indifferent just to be careful. Then, the fact that you looked beyond my appearance convinced me that you, like me, were different, so I allowed you to open my heart and entrusted you with it. From that moment, I began attuning my body to your feelings, whether you were far or near. This is how I know that Sigma character is evil, Alia is desperate, and how I can always feel what you feel. In essence, I started this relationship with you psychologically and it evolved and grew in that short week. Perhaps you shall learn to sense my feelings as well with time." Zero explained, giving X the mask and oxygen tank. X took the objects from him. "I don't even like him, I'm tired of her, and I want you." "And I want you. Come, my little X, allow me to take you to a special part of the Dreamworld. A place where our cares will fade away." The redhead helped X stand up gently before turning his back for him and moving his hair out of the way. X grinned and gently climbed onto Zero's back, wrapping his legs around Zero's hips and holding onto his chest. Zero let a moan slip from his mouth from feeling X's legs on his hips before walking out of the door. He gave X a moment to lock the house door before taking flight into the sky. X took another moment to put on the oxygen mask and opened the valve on the tank a little.

When they were high in the sky, Zero's miasma began to enclose on them, trapping any oxygen around them. He didn't need the mask and tank because of this and X was surprised that it wasn't too hard to breath so high up. Zero passed some of the dwellings of the gods. The architecture was fittingly ancient greek, columns, shrines, and a few palaces. X caught a glimpse and was in awe. "It must be nice living there." "I suppose. It requires much upkeep." Zero didn't seem too thrilled. "You don't seem very satisfied with it." X noted. "I prefer love over luxury any day. I sound like an ingrate, but a fancy house will not stand forever. Even if it did so, it is but a building." Zero said thoughtfully. X nodded in understanding. "I get it, you want something permanent." Zero nodded deeply. "Correct. Love is permanent at its best." X snuggled him as they flew. "We will be permanent. Permanently in love."

The rest of the trip was a blur to X. Zero was almost out of the Earth's atmosphere, trapping more air around them. He was feeling lightheaded but managed. He finally touched down in a very strange place. The sky was filled with wondrous blue and purple nebulae in many shapes accompanied by many differently lighted stars and strangely bluish grass and trees, accompanied by a waterfall that was the only water source in sight. X came to once Zero landed, breathing hard. He looked around slowly, surprised there was air in such a place. His eyes widened when he noticed the whole planet Earth behind them as well as Saturn off to their left. "Where are we?" He managed. Zero bent down holding his knees, catching his breath, noticing light from the amethyst on his tiara. "This is the second highest level of the Dreamworld, the Buddhic plane, a place of love and peace. Mother frequents this place because it is always night here. Evening on Earth is when this place becomes crowded with couples who can travel here through their dreams and recharge with the energy of this plane and enjoy time with their other." He explained as X slowly got off of him and walked in front of him. "Are you ok?" Zero nodded, letting his miasma fade. "It just takes much energy to get here by flight. I will be fine in a moment. You can explore and I will catch up." X shook his head, panting. "No, I'm not leaving you." He got under Zero's left side and propped up Zero's left arm, holding him close and allowing Zero to lean on him as he began to walk to the waterfall. This surprised Zero, but also made his heart race. "Dearest, you do not have to." X shook his head once more, taking his mask off and turning off the oxygen tank, putting it away. "You've done so much for me, yet I've barely done anything for you. I owe you." This endeared Zero. "You do not owe me anything, but your kindness and care are more than appreciated." X smiled, taking him to the waterfall and sitting down before the water. Zero sat down too, looking into the water. He felt better already.

"Mermaids and sirens live on the other side of the waterfall, but they rarely come to this side." "Good, maybe we can have some peace." X nodded. "Look hard into the water. Supposedly, if you look into it, you will see people in your life and how you would fare with each. If each are deemed unhealthy, you will be shown an image of someone who is a better match." Zero told him. Because curiousity compelled him, X looked hard into the water. Images of Sigma, Alia, and Zero appeared. Sigma turned out to be abusive and X saw an image of himself being beat up if he didn't listen or said no to him. Sigma's image faded before showing what would happen if X was with Alia. Apparently, her love for X was superficial. The images did show some happy times, but that she would leave him for a stronger and hotter guy with no remorse or second thought. X had long suspected her love of him to be very strange indeed. Her image faded and X was left with Zero. The water displayed images of Zero treating X to healthy foods as he had done before, another image of him watching and smiling when X laughed, another of Zero carrying X in his arms, and the last one to show was Zero embracing X tightly with opened wings for defense and growling while looking back at strangers on one side, attackers on the other. This served to warn X that Zero was overprotective, but X knew that already. If he had to be honest, he loved Zero's protection and knew Zero had more sense than to limit X's freedom and become abusive. "What did it show you?" Zero asked when X looked away from the water. "It showed that being with Sigma would be deadly for me. He'd abuse me. Alia's love is fake. She'd leave me for the first hunk she saw. And you...it showed you would treat me very well, but showed that you were overprotective. You wouldn't limit my freedom or become abusive though, would you?" X said. Zero shook his head. "You are a living thing, X, not property. I may be overprotective, but that is because I love you and I do not want you to get hurt." He turned his body and head towards him. X looked at him and did the same. "You're too intelligent to do that, I know it to be so." X's words made Zero's heart flutter as they leaned their foreheads against each other, lifting X into his lap with a gentle sigh as they relaxed.


	8. Saving Light

**Author's Notes; Moderate Yaoi at the beginning. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Drama. Slight suspense. This chapter is short because all that seems to be left is the actual fights with Wily's robots and Sigma so a last bit of fluff before that happens..Meaning I'll have to reserve the next chapter or so to those fights..This should max 10 chapters..Please enjoy..Output rate for the last chapter/chapters will fluctuate due to artwork and college..**

When the Buddhic plane had become crowded, Zero knew it was nearly dusk and decided to set off for home. Nyx had found them and relaxed with them for a good while. She bid them farewell as X got on Zero's back again. X and Zero waved back before Zero took flight back down to the Earth. Nyx soon returned to her new abode in the heavens, trailing her miasma of the evening sky over the Earth.

The energy the two had gotten from that realm resulted in a long teasing and hours of making out on the couch. It had made them very amorous indeed. X rode Zero gently for a long while, much to Zero's unbridled pleasure, before the both of them climaxed simultaneously. The brunette was careful not to let any fluid land on the couch. They took turns riding each other until they were both exhausted. Zero ended up falling asleep in X's arms. X held him close tightly in his sleep.

They were awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. Zero opened a sleepy eye and let X get up. X got up and got dressed, grinning at Zero and pulling him up. The redhead took his hand and stood up, getting dressed too and rubbing against X affectionately as they walked to the phone. X pushed the button for the live display and it turned out, Dr. Cossack was calling them. Dr. Light was absent and Wily was too. "Dr. Cossack? Where is my father?" X asked. "Light have suffered stroke. Wily took him to hospital and just said that Light is being sent home by ambulance." X's eyes widened in worry. Zero stopped rubbing against him once he sensed X's worry. "Will he be alright?" X asked anxiously. "Da, is what Wily tells me. Light said to tell you that he is coming home early. He need few days off work for recovery." Cossack answered. X nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. Thank you for telling us, sir." Dr. Cossack nodded and bid them goodbye before the display went to black. X cut the display off with a sigh. "Dad...You've been so stressed out lately..." He muttered. "Stress is not good for the body. I fear your father's time may be coming X..." Zero said, uneasy about the situation. X lost a few tears, knowing Zero was probably right. "This is why I immortalized you. I do not want to witness you withering away before me...If used for such a thing like immortalization and healing, my miasma can prevent and cure many diseases and ailments common to your kind." Zero said thoughtfully. He felt a surge of hope course through X's being. X turned to him. "That might be our solution. Please, Zero, I love my father too. I don't want to lose him either." Zero grinned, wiping away X's tears. "Of course, X. I understand your pain. I will immortalize him as well." X hugged Zero tightly, who carried him back to the couch to await Light's arrival.

After a few hours, medical staff helped Light into the house. Light didn't look too good. He looked tired and ill. He laid down on the couch across from X and Zero, coughing hard. X waited until the ambulance had driven away and moved off Zero's lap, nodding at him. Zero nodded back, getting up and walking to Light, opening his wings which were now encased in his miasma. Light's eyes opened hearing footsteps, sitting up when he saw Zero. "Is something the matter, son?" Zero gently shook his head. He was still great at hiding his emotions physically. He got onto his knees and hugged Light tightly, encasing his wings around him. The miasma covered Light for a few minutes. Zero held on, knowing Light would need support because of the brief lightheadedness this caused.

When the miasma began to get absorbed into Light's body and slowly fade away, Light looked much younger and healthier. His hair was as dark as X's, his beard and mustache were gone, and his blue eyes looked more vibrant. "Father, you're looking younger." X commented, unaware that the immortalization Zero had done had reversed Light's aging. Light was confused and Zero conjured a mirror for him to see what X meant. Once Light saw himself in the mirror, he looked down at Zero, having to be careful. "Zero...what did you..." "We were scared your time might be up if you had another stroke or ailment so I asked Zero to immortalize you too." X explained.

This brought tears to Light's eyes as the miasma gradually went away. "We studied your miasma through a blood sample from X. Its truly astonishing. It can heal and protect, and now I see that it can reverse aging and is part of your very lifeforce. You're truly a miracle, Zero." Light rubbed Zero's back. "I'm very thankful that you're allowing me to spend eternity with you two. I could never find anything to repay this deed enough." Zero grinned, feeling humbled. "I do not ask for anything in return. Seeing to X's happiness is reward enough for me."


	9. Saturnus' Warning

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Some fluff. Drama and Action towards the end. Guess I have to reserve the big action for the last chapter..again..Oh well..don't want to make these thing too long, something I've really been getting carried away with lately..First of all, Saturnus governs karma, hard-learned lessons, and old age as well as agriculture..He is dark and considered the Destroyer, but this can also be attributed to Hades/Pluto..and is more fitting by the way even though Saturnus does wield a scythe..Leave it to someone possessed by Saturn and has studied Astrology to know this shite..Most of the hell-raising by Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto often gets pinned on Saturn, thus his bad reputation..Anyways, before I start going on about Astrology, please enjoy..Shit might be about to hit the fan in the last chapter..**

Zero gave Light a gracious welcome home by conjuring a buffet, similar to the one he served X the night before. Light thanked him before he and X started eating. The redhead smiled happily before starting to eat some meats and fruit. X focused on the vegetables and some fruits, leaving Light to enjoy the breads and grains.

Once they ate as much as they could, Zero cleaned up for them contently. Chores didn't bother him much, he was used to it by now. Light smiled watching him. "Wouldn't you rather us do it?" Zero chuckled. "As appreciated and tempting as it is, allow me. I set it up, it is no problem." He said, snapping his fingers which cleaned the dishes and sent them away.

The boys went to bed not long after Light did. X sat down on the bottom bunk and looked at Zero. "Are you going to sleep up top?" Zero shook his head. "I will sleep wherever you sleep." He said, sitting down beside him. Before either of them could relax, Zero could see his mother's miasma entering the room, but also noticed another presence beside her. "Mother is here, but there is someone with her this time." "Huh? Who?" X asked, looking at Nyx's miasma as it took her shape. "I cannot tell just yet." Zero watched as a shadowy figure holding a scythe took shape beside Nyx. His eyes widened. "I do not believe it. It is Saturnus, the original Lord of Darkness and Destruction." X gulped and leapt into Zero's arms, knowing too well Saturnus' reputation.

"You have matured into a fine man, Zero." Saturnus said as he and Nyx appeared before them. He noticed X in Zero's arms, grinning a little. "Your mother tells me of your love and dedication to the boy in your arms, how you evolved an ancient trend. I find it most admirable." "Thank you, sir. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" The redhead asked. "I come bearing a warning. Soon, the areas around you will fall into chaos at the hands of mechanical beings and you will be forced to intervene. Just as you fought against the demons, you will have to fight these mechanical beasts on Earth." Saturnus explained. Zero held X tightly, certain the only reason Saturnus said he would be forced into the fray was if X was in impending danger. "My dearest has informed me of these beasts and their maniacal creator. Sir, I feel I must ask; Why did you pass your title of Lord of Darkness to me?" Saturnus grinned. "I never truly presided over darkness. Humans of old used to see me as dark. In truth, I preside over old age, karma, and hard-learned lessons. You, on the other hand, do preside over darkness, far more than I ever did. You have fulfilled your intention of showing that darkness can be good, not always evil like humans are inclined to believe and even the other gods. Even though you are but a half breed, you are the essence and incarnate of benign darkness. Being born between a god and demon, your body is tolerant to light and fire. You are far more prepared to fight tainted light than I. You deserve to become King of Darkness when you marry. You are noble, humble, and kind to those dear to you, all fine and befitting traits of a true king." Saturnus told him. Zero looked down at X in thought. He'd never seen it that way before. He didn't see himself as worthy of being a king. "Saturnus, the creator behind the mechanical beasts knows that Zero embodies benign darkness and fears him because of it. His jaw drops and he shivers every time he sees Zero." X told him. Both Nyx and Saturnus smirked at this. "Then, our Zero already possesses an advantage over this man. The most important thing is that Zero should not become overconfident or cocky in his abilities. He need only focus on your safety and well-being during these conflicts. Many a human has become overconfident and arrogant with their power and it ultimately leads to their downfall." Nyx said. Zero nodded deeply. "Power is but the crutch of a weak being." Saturnus nodded. "Precisely, so you must use your power with care." "Very well." The redhead said gently with one more nod.

Saturnus soon took his leave, wishing Zero luck while Nyx remained, wanting to spend time with the two. "Zero, what did he mean that you would be forced into the fight?" X asked, a little puzzled. "I fear he means something will happen to you that will force me to take a stand." Zero answered. "I will not let that happen to you." X pinned Zero down to the bed. Zero thudded onto the bed and X helped him move and make room for Nyx beside them. "How, Zero?" X asked in worry. "I don't want to be without you again." Zero smiled lovingly and held X's shoulders as Nyx settled beside them. "Do not let your worry and fear cloud your thoughts. Think, dearest, how did I get you above the heavens?" "You carried me on your back." X answered. Zero smiled more. "Yes, you will be on my back once more. My body will be your shield and my miasma inside you will defend you from the rear." X tilted his head a little. "Won't I weigh you down? And you don't have armor...How will you fight?" "You do not weigh me down at all, X. Ah, that is what I forgot to show you." Zero assured, touching the Amethyst on his tiara, which summoned black armor bearing a small pair of wings on his helmet with a red gem, a large chest lens with a blue and purple stripe near it on both sides, indigo demonic hands with black claws, and wings of black with red marks that were larger than his normal wings. Both pairs of wings had claws. X observed the armor in awe. "Wow, this armor...its amazing." "Mother crafted it in case of an emergency. All my abilities transfer to it and are strengthened by it. It has a natural element of Ice, which might be helpful. She made a scythe with it, but you will see it when the time comes." Zero explained. This would be the second time Nyx was glad she made that armor. "But you would be putting me directly in danger if I rode your back as you fought." X protested. Zero looked somewhat somber. "That may be, but if you could entrust me with your heart, you can trust me to see to your safety. You do trust me, is that not correct, X?" X nodded, sweating nervously and anxiously. "Of course I do, Zero. I'm very sorry. I'm just scared. I don't like fights and it will be a new experience for me." Zero nodded, wiping away X's sweat. "I can understand that as it will be a first for me to go into battle with my precious one on my back. We can handle it, X, we will endure it." X smiled a little, clinging to him and touching the Amethyst again to deactivate Zero's armor, snuggling against Zero's chest.

The next morning after a bath and breakfast, X, Zero, and Light could hear a commotion in town. Zero could hear screams coming from the school, followed by explosions in town. "Hmm, it has begun." He sighed, touching the Amethyst on his tiara, which activated his armor and summoned his red and black scythe that he'd mentioned. X gulped and followed Zero outside. "Be safe, boys. Things already look grim." Zero nodded, opening the door. "Yes sir." X nodded too, following him out and crawling under Zero's hair, between his wings, and onto his back. Zero blushed a little, moaning gently when X's legs wrapped around his sides. He made sure X was on tight before taking flight. His miasma trailing behind him as he flew towards the downtown area drew out some of the robots from the school and elsewhere.

In the downtown area, people were screaming, running in fear as entire buildings fell. Zero was able to catch some of them and seal them back into place before landing in front of a mall that had terrified people flooding out of it. Two robots emerged from the entrance of the mall. One looked like an Egyptian pharaoh and the other looked like a skeleton. These were actually two of Cossack's robots, but Wily had sent them on a rampage. X looked behind him and could see many robots he remembered his dad working on with Wily. The robots soon had them surrounded. Zero growled, looking at them and expanding the miasma around himself and X. "Mechanical beasts. Come on if you dare." This enraged most of them and the Egyptian robot, Pharaoh Man pointed at them. "Attack!"


	10. Tackling Robots and Zero's Judgment

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Action. Some fluff. The robot masters used here are from Megaman 1 through 4..and aye, bones have to stay pristine in order to remain intact after death, otherwise they fall apart..This was a little tricky to write at times, but all in all, it was fun..Looks like I'm going back into the Abyss of Writer's Block..Please enjoy..and I couldn't resist making Wily the housemaid..**

X clung hard to Zero's back, nuzzling into his back when Pharaoh Man commanded the other robots to attack. Sigma emerged from the mall and stood behind Pharaoh Man and Skull Man as Zero got in a stance. "Any words of advice before I get started, X?" Zero asked. X nodded a little. "Yeah, six of these robots were made by me and my dad. Another batch of eight were made by Cossack. They seem to have been reprogrammed by Wily and Sigma. Those need to be caught and taken back for reprogramming. Dad and Cossack will want them back. The rest are Wily's and several of them should be weak to Ice or Lightning." Zero nodded, looking at the robots surrounding them. "How will I be able to distinguish the fourteen we need to capture?" "Look closely at their armor. Ours should have the letter L somewhere and Cossack's have a letter C. If the robot has a W, its Wily's." X told him.

Zero kept X's advice firmly in mind as the robots leapt in on him. Lucky for X, he was under Zero's thick red mane so the robots weren't able to touch him. The redhead growled and expanded a red miasma, throwing the robots in every direction. He snarled when he saw Sigma. "You wretch. You are next when I am finished with your mechanical brats." Sigma smirked while Wily, who had noticed the holdup from inside the mall, hid behind Sigma upon seeing him, shivering in fear.

Many of the robots got up and ran at Zero as his miasma turned black and contracted a little and used their attacks on him. Bubble Man used a bubble cannon, but Zero imbued his scythe with lightning and sent several large red lightning bolts at him. Metal Man's blades fell apart upon contact with Zero's miasma which made the robot's eyes widen. The demigod chuckled and redirected the lightning bolts from the knocked out Bubble Man straight to Metal Man, electrocuting him. Elec Man snarled, feeling challenged by Zero's electricity and shot his electricity at him, but it bounced off the miasma. Zero noticed the L on Elec Man's armor, knowing he couldn't destroy this one. He leapt towards Elec Man, slashing at him with his black claws making shards of ice hit him and fall from Zero's hand. It was enough to put him out of the fight and Zero used magic to set this robot aside to take away later as he fought the other robots as they came close.

He found himself in a tight spot for a short while. Fire Man, Heat Man, and Flash Man ganged up on him and after a strong flash by Flash Man, the other two shot fire at him from the front and behind him. The flash stunned and made Zero close his eyes for a moment. His vision cleared in time for him to see the flame streams coming and jumped into the air, flapping his wings hard to get to up high enough where the streams wouldn't reach him. X grew worried. He knew that Zero's body was light and fire resistant, but if the armor was ice elemented, it was likely weak to fire. He clutched his sides tightly as Zero flew up. This endeared Zero and he had meant to shoot ice at the two fire robots, but he ended up shooting a stream of water at them from his mouth. X's gesture had melted the ice. This put both fire robots out of the fight and Zero's magic put Fire Man aside as he charged angrily at Flash Man who was trying to flash him out of the air, but it wasn't working. Air Man's fan turned on and blew in Zero's direction, making his flight difficult as he stood beside Flash Man. Zero grunted and persisted, flapping his wings harder. The gusts of wind from Zero's wings clashed with Air Man's fan and eventually overpowered Air Man, sending him into a building. A roundhouse kick in midair sent Flash Man away through the same building and on top of Air Man.

Pharaoh Man and Skull Man watched with Sigma, curious and intrigued. "That boy is not normal. No human can generate such power. It is impossible." Pharaoh Man remarked. "Even more, that miasma around him is curiously dark. He is fighting for good, but is dark?" Skull Man asked, his voice had an eerie echo to it too. He'd never heard of such a thing. Wily shivered, watching the fight. Zero proved to be very athletic and crafty when he needed to be. He'd been provoked by Shadow Man and the two were leaping all over the city trying to keep up. Shadow Man's blades were slashed to pieces by Zero's claws until Zero finally caught and slammed him into the pavement in the middle of the street from city buildings. Wily cringed, imagining and wondering what Zero might do to him. Sigma smirked, watching the fight. "He's not as weak as I thought. This will be very interesting indeed."

The next robots to provoke Zero were Gemini Man and Needle Man. X hated needles and shivered at seeing Needle Man. Zero felt X's discomfort and pet X's hands as he dodged the needles fired at them. He was honestly glad no one had taken notice of X. This meant X was safe because no robots would think to go for him or use X against him. Zero slashed away the needles with his claws before cutting through Needle Man as Gemini Man split into two and tried to confuse him. Since the robots had no aura for him to detect and he couldn't stay still for long before they tried shooting a laser at him, he had to guess and went for the first one that moved after shooting the laser. He missed the first time, guessing wrong, but it didn't take long for him to catch the real one and knock him away.

After getting rid of Wily's robots and capturing what remained of Cossack's robots, Zero took a moment to rest, catching his breath. His miasma had contracted even more as he took refuge in a dark shady spot beside the captured robots to recharge his energy. X breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing a little on Zero's back. 'You're a great fighter, Zero. I can see why Saturnus recruited you those three years ago.' 'Thank you, dearest, I'm touched.' Zero grinned, looking back at him. X snuggled him happily before looking at the captured robots. Zero had captured twelve robots. 'We're missing two of Cossack's robots...' X noted. Zero looked in the direction of the two standing robots, Sigma, and Wily. 'Then, it must be them. The one who resembles a pharaoh has an aura. None of the others did so.' Zero whispered back. 'They seem to be the leaders of these others.' X's head tilted a little. 'Hmm, that's strange. Cossack told us that Pharaoh Man can absorb infrared light from anything that generates heat. Be careful with him, Zero.' X advised. Zero nodded. 'If the light is tainted, it will fall to the darkness, X. I will be careful.' He said, getting up when his miasma expanded to its earlier width.

The two robots saw him coming and prepared themselves. X had also warned him that Skull Man won't attack until Zero did and that he was weak to foreign objects like dust. Zero knew why, because bones have to remain clean to be preserved, dust and other bacteria or substances would make them crumble. He stopped when the robots and Sigma were just outside his miasma. Wily freaked out and scrambled away in terror screaming, but Zero caught him without any motion at all, using magic to make him fall into the concrete sidewalk. The three didn't seem to care and focused on Zero. "What's wrong, little man? Too worn out and scared to fight us?" Sigma asked and cackled. All that could be heard was a chuckle from Zero. He held his arms out and closed his eyes, focusing on controlling his miasma. The miasma came over the two robots and consumed them like a tidal wave. None of Pharaoh Man's shots of light were enough to cripple the dark wave and Skull Man was helpless, seeing his armor beginning to chip and crack.

~Epilogue

When the miasma gradually faded off of them and reformed around Zero, the two robots were unconscious and Zero's magic moved them over to join the other captured robots. Sigma was baffled, but by this time was clutching a scythe and prepared to fight. Zero smirked and chuckled. "To answer your question, not at all. Alas, your deeds show everything. Fighting you is a waste of energy." Zero said. Sigma snarled offended. "What's that?!" "There is only one even remotely fair way to dispose of one such as you." Zero said, twirling his scythe in the air before jabbing the bottom amethyst into the pavement. The ground began to shake as a rift opened in the pavement. Two demons flew up and leveled with Zero with a bow. "What is your bidding, your lowliness?" They asked. Zero pointed to Sigma. "This so called man is guilty crimes that befit him of an eternity below." The demons turned around, smirking and laughing at Sigma. Sigma lost his nerve and tried to run, but the demons caught him and dragged him into the rift and down below. Zero's miasma slowly faded as the rift closed.

"I nearly forgot. Lucifer was your father so that makes you the new Lord of Hell now." X said with a sigh of relief. "That is correct. The demons are under my control. Your world will no longer have to worry about them. If they manage to ravage this world or heaven, they will be killed and their souls sent into the Abyss again to be burned." Zero answered, relaxing. "Do you think maybe Sigma's punishment was a bit much?" X asked. Zero smirked and shook his head as he walked around town, mending buildings and other damaged areas with magic, welding and fitting everything back in place. "In my mind, laying waste to an entire city and hurting a loved one are crimes suitable enough for admittance to Hell, my love. He will trouble you no more. He will be but a toy for the demons." X smiled a little. "Fair enough."

It was dark when they came back for Wily. He shivered severely when he spotted Zero. "Hmm, what sort of punishment befits this one, my king?" Zero asked X, looking at him. "Have mercy..." Wily squeaked. X pondered. "He's unsuited for prison and he'll just escape again. Hmm, I think I have a solution. Have him help us reprogram dad's robots and afterwards, he can be our housemaid." Wily's jaw dropped. That was brutal to him and he had no idea X could even come up with such an idea. Zero chuckled, letting his fangs hang over his bottom lip as he grinned at X. "Hmm, a little devious this time. So be it. It is rather fitting." X chuckled a little too. "I have my moments." Zero used the magic trapping Wily and turned it into a neck shackle with a chain. It was made of diamond so Wily couldn't escape. X snuggled Zero happily as Zero dragged Wily with them to gather Light and Cossack's robots for reprogramming.


End file.
